


Treat You Right

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, CEO Kylo Ren, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Millionaire Kylo Ren, Naked Female Clothed Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo doesn’t like to wait. When he comes back home after a long day of being stupidly wealthy and making appearances because of it, he wants you ready for him.And you are.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 23





	Treat You Right

Kylo doesn’t like to wait.

When he comes back home after a long day of being stupidly wealthy and making appearances because of it, he wants you ready for him. And you always are, you’re eager for the little sound of the lock turning, because you know he’s going to treat you right once he is home. 

He’s on you in an instant, smirk on his face at how easily you slip into his arms. You’re naked, because of course you are, wearing nothing but a necklace that’s worth more than your weight in diamonds. He gave it to you on your third date, and he liked you to wear it all the time, no matter the occasion. 

But he especially liked you to wear it when you slink down to your knees, like you do when he comes home, when he closes the door behind him and walks you back towards the couch, sitting and relaxing. 

You sit in between his legs and take his shoes off, brand new and freshly polished for whatever event he was just at, and he sighs a little at the relief; he hates breaking in new shoes. 

He pets your hair back, slides a finger under your chin and rubs his thumb over your bottom lip. 

“Be a good girl?” He asks, and you grin, smoothing your hands up the pants of his tux, carefully opening the buttons at his waist and pulling his heavy and throbbing cock out. 

“I missed you.” He sighs happily, as you lick a stripe up his shaft, swirl your tongue around the head. 

“I missed you too, I’m sorry I couldn’t come to this one.” You apologize, making up for it by taking him as far down your throat as you can. 

“That’s okay kitten.” He groans in pleasure as you swallow around him so you don’t gag. His hand tightens in your hair, the diamonds sparkle as spit dribbles down your chin. “Careful with your teeth.” He says not unkindly, as he forces your head down more. 

You choke prettily for him, and he has to bite his lips to keep from making too much noise. He’s always so conflicted with where he wants to come – in your mouth, on your face, on your tits, so many possibilities. 

“Fuck (y/n), you’re so good.” He praises, tears slipping down your cheeks just from the stretch of him. “So good, you like that?” He asks, and you hum out a yes as best as you can, because you do, you really do. 

In the end, he comes down your throat, spills it hot and sticky into your mouth. You swallow every drop when he pulls the fat head of his cock onto your tongue, you lick his dick, clean it up. 

You smile up at him, and he’s so in love with you that he smiles back, tucks your hair behind your ear and wipes off your chin with a handkerchief that costs more than you could probably bear to admit. 

He pulls you up to sit on his lap, slides a hand between your leg and huffs a laugh at how wet you are, just from that. 

“Go to the bedroom, I’ll meet you there in a minute.” He kisses you, loves watching you as you walk away, disappearing around a marble pillar as you go down one of the pristine halls in the house. 

He tucks his cock back into his pants and downs the rest of his drink, already excited to make you shout out his name for the next hour or two. 


End file.
